The present invention relates to an information storage medium represented by a large-capacity optical disc and a digital information recording/playback system using the medium.
In particular, the present invention relates to a DVD (digital versatile disc) recording/playback system that considers real-time recording of a moving picture.
The present invention also relates to a recording/playback system which can guarantee continuous playback (or continuous recording) upon continuously playing back (or continuously recording) information using playback devices (disc drives) having various access performances.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a recording/playback system which can prevent any playback timing errors of video information and audio information-recorded on the medium.